Allion
Allion is a powerful monster from subspace which is used by the Blanks in Super smash Bros.: Crisis. It is huge a very powerful, especially with its overgrown right arm. Its only weak point is its underbelly, as the rest of its body is covered in thick armor. A snake like creature called Kal'ganesh resides in its back, in a hole through its shell, which is covered by a thick membrane. Meeting with Kal'ganesh Allion, once a mighty a feared creature throughout subspace, died many hundreds of years before Kal'ganesh found it. Seeking a predatorial body to aid it in the hunt for food, the parasitic monster fused itself with what was left of Allion. However, it was revealed that bits of Allion's mind still remained in his body, and the two fought in a sort of mental battle for a decade. Afterwards, the two creetures reached an unknown "understanding" of one another. Now they are fully fused and cannot live without support from one another. History Long before Kal'ganesh found it, Allion was the only predator in subspace. Because of this, it was forced to travel between subspace and "normal" space to find food. It continued this process until a group of heroes (which appear to be Mario Luigi and Link's ancestors) killed it and sent it back into subspace. recruitment into the subspace army After a long struggle, the Blanks subdued Allion in hopes of examining its dimension-traveling properties. However, it lost these powers after its death and failed to reclaim them upon revival. Still, the Blanks were able to build Subspace bombs using its blood, as well as personal and temporary ones. They then forced Allion into working for them using a collar which would damage it internally if it disobayed. Encounters with the heroes During its first encounter with the heroes (specifically Meta Knight, King Dedede Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Allion fights alone. After its defeat, it uses Kal'ganesh as a surprise tactic and gathers up their trophies for its "masters." Upon its second encounter, it fought with another group of heroes, and despite a valiant effort and even a surprise attack, both Allion and Kal'ganesh were defeated. After the battle, however, they reveal that they still have both the will and the energy to fight. However, it notices that the collar shattered with the last attack, causing it to instantly lose interest in the heroes and turn on the Blanks. Afterwards Allion, after turning on the Blanks and bringing down a subspace battleship, begins to decimate the army, allowing the heroes to slip into subspace for one final showdown. After the battle is over, the heroes gather around Allion's body, wondering whether they should fight or thank Allion should it awaken. As the final subspace portal begins to close, Allion and Kal'ganesh drag their semi-conscious body(s) into it, waving on last goodbye (and possibly a wordless "thank you") to the heroes as it disappears. Trivia *Allion is the only boss fought twice in Crisis. *Allion is the only boss not killed at any point in the game. Category:Bosses Category:Darklight characters Category:Revenge from subspace bosses Category:Genderless